Demon's Property
by Kuraiyosei
Summary: Fleur is just a normal girl who works as a maid in the Phantomhive households, but then she had unknowingly caught the Butler - Sebastian's interest, and decided to claim her as his.


**"Is there anything else you need, Master Ciel?" **

_Fleur's soft feminine voice asked as she looked at the twelve years old Earl of Phantomhive. Ciel who was sipping a tea, placed his cup down at the table and shook his head, dismissing her._

**"You can take the day off."**

_He stated firmly, giving the older girl a smile, who bowed lightly to him and left muttering a 'thank you' before completely exiting the dining room. Fleur walked at the hallways of the Phantomhive mansion, thinking whether she should spend her day off. Upon arriving at the kitchen, she placed the tray down and left the kitchen humming._

_She went to her room and entered the bathroom, removing her maid uniform and her undergarments. She turned the knob of the shower and stepped in; soaking herself as she closed her eyes and let out a soft moan – a sign that she's enjoying it. She turned the shower off and reaches out for the shampoo as she clean her hair then gets the soap and cleaned her body. Once she's done, she turned on the shower and rinsed her hair and washed away the remnants of the soap. _

_Once fully satisfied, she turned off the shower and grabbed the towel – wrapping it around her to cover her body and walked out of the bathroom, going at the closet to pick what she should wear. _

_She pulled out her nightgown made of chiffon silk, deciding that instead of spending her day outside she should just sleep to get the rest her body needed. She get dressed, combed her hair as she stared at the girl in front the mirror. _

_Pale skin, skinny and yet well developed breasts, red luscious lips, her slanted eyes so black that it seems like you'll be staring at an endless hole, long raven shiny hair. She was what people would call a perfect China doll except that she's Japanese. Her and her parents moved in London when she was young – and they died because of an accident five years ago._

_She shook head and lay on the bed, closing her eyes as she fell asleep._

_It was night time when Sebastian was walking at the hallways, looking for the girl. He hasn't seen her half of the day right after she brought the tea to Ciel, and as much as he hates to admit it – he can't help but feel worried wondering what had happened to her. Maylene had told him that Fleur had taken her day off and the demon butler can't help but sighed._

_Since he's walking alone, something had caught his attention – he's outside Fleur's room, and he can't help but turned the knob – which is surprisingly not locked – and walked inside, seeing the female sleeping on her bed. A grin formed upon the butler's lips, lying right besides her as he wrapped his arms around the sleeping girl's waist. _

_She woken up at midnight, the light of her room were off even though she didn't turned them off – and she could feel someone's arms wrapped tightly around her, she could feel the breathe of the person made contact at the back of her neck making her shivered and turned to face the person, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes._

**"Se-Sebastian?"**

_She asked confused, wondering what he's doing in her room. Sebastian only grinned at her, his arms tightening around her. She arches a brow, still looking at the guy._

**"What are you doing in ****_my _****room?" **

_She asked emphasizing the word 'my' making him chuckled darkly – which Fleur honestly didn't like. Whenever she would hear him chuckle like that, it feels like he's planning something evil and she can't help but feel uncomfortable with that. His arms only tightened around her as he leaned closer and rests __his head on the crook of her neck, making Fleur shivered as Sebastian speak._

**"Well, I didn't see you the whole day – so I was looking for you and decided to look if you're here in your room."**

**"But that still didn't give you enough reason to lay here in ****_my _****bed."**

_She said harshly, making Sebastian chuckled again as he sat up and pulled her with him, his arms wrapped around her, with his chin resting on her shoulder. The tip of his tongue tracing her earlobe._

**"I can't help but watch you, Fleur. You look so peaceful and ****_innocent._****"**

_The way Sebastian says the word 'innocent' makes her shiver. It's like; he's actually referring to something instead of her personality. It made her shiver with nervousness. Thankfully, the butler finally climb out of the bed and walked towards the door to let her continue her sleep, but saying._

**"Sleep tight, Fleur. Your temperature is above than normal."**

_Sebastian said and left, leaving Fleur alone by herself. She placed her palm in her forehead and sure enough, her temperature is above than normal – and she just noticed that she's feeling dizzy. She sighed and went back to sleep, hoping that tomorrow her temperature will be back to normal again._

_However, god forbid and gave her the opposite. Everything feels so hot, so right before the others could wake up – she went to her master Ciel and told him she's not feeling well. Thankfully, the young master told her to take a rest and get well soon and that her breakfast will be served by Sebastian._

_Now she's lying on her bed, doing nothing but stared at the ceiling once she finished taking a shower and get dressed. She knew that once Ciel found out she took a cold shower – he's going to scold her and tell her that she's only going to be even sicker. She chuckled at the thought of Ciel scolding her, but she knew that the twelve years old Earl is just worried about her since he considered her like his older sister – _

_The door of her room burst opened as Sebastian entered her room with a grin. He locked the door before walking inside her, and placed the food down at the table besides her bed and then he sat down next to her. He then pulled her up, so that they're facing each other. Both his hands held her face as he leaned closer – so close that she thought their lips are going to meet._

**"I'm going to make you feel better, don't worry."**

_Sebastian said, and right before Fleur could even ask what he is going to do – his lips crashed against her and she gasped because of surprise. He take it as an opportunity and slipped his tongue inside her, exploring and memorizing each corner, his tongue rubbed against hers making a blush strained her face and she moaned softly._

_She could feel him smirked as he break the kiss, a thick string of saliva connected their mouth as Fleur gasped for air. The moment she blinked, the next thing she knew is that she's lying on her bed with Sebastian hovering above her, kissing and licking her neck making Fleur turned her head to the side giving him a better access._

_Her eyes closed as she let out a moan when he found her soft spot, making his smirk widen and harshly nipped on the spot drawing blood, his tongue lapped the metallic liquid before sucking on the wounded neck hungrily._

_He stopped kissing her neck and looked at her, giving out that dark chuckle again seeing her flushed face._

**"Don't worry; you're not really sick Fleur. I just wake up something inside of you, and once we're finish you'll feel better."**

_His voice so husky, making her realized what he meant. She quickly sat up and tried to push him away which is no use since he's strong._

**"Sebastian, tell me what the heck do you - " **

_She was cut off when she noticed the thing that Sebastian was holding. Her eyes widen, wondering how he managed to removed her chiffon nightgown without even her feeling it. He crawled towards her and grabbed a fistful of her hair as he kissed her passionately, slipping his hot moist tongue inside her mouth. She had no choice but to kiss him back, rubbing her tongue against his making her moan with pleasure as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

_Gently pushing her at the bed, his arm went around her and unclasped her bra with ease, throwing it who knows where at her room. He then started trailing kisses from her lips, down to her jaw, to her chin and to her neck, making his way to her collarbone. _

_His tongue moving in a circular motion against her soft skin, making her breathing turned ragged. His hand went to her breast and gave her a harsh squeeze making her moaned loudly. Stopping from her collarbone, he took her left breast in his mouth, the tip of his tongue teasing the pinkish bud, while his thumb and index finger was tugging on her right nipple._

**"Sebastian…"**

_Fleur whimpered as she wrapped her arms around him, not wanting him to stop. His teeth pulled on the harden bud before letting go and gave her other breast the same attention._

_She could feel her lower region began to throb with want and need, just imagining him entering her slick entrance made her flushed and bit her lip._

_He stopped what his doing and gave her a smirk, as he sat up pulling her with him. He removed her panties, making her look away from him with the blush now noticeable on her face. His smirk widens seeing the neatly shaved flesh._

_He leaned close to her ear, blowing a hot breath making Fleur shiver, especially when he speaks._

**"How about… you touch yourself for me… I'll promise to give you a reward."**

_His dark, husky voice said making her turned to face him still with her blush._

**"Y-you can't be serious Sebastian! That's… that's…"**

_She trailed off looking in his eyes, searching for the sign that he's just teasing around. But what she saw in those crimson eyes is nothing other than love, lust, and pure seriousness. Fleur reluctantly parted her legs, thrusting her middle finger inside of her making her moaned loudly. She began moving her finger inside of her, looking away from him._

_Sebastian watched with interest, licking his lips. Her innocent moans so erotic in his senses, and just thinking about her tightness surrounding him, he can't help but let out a groan. He was just thinking that he's finally inside her tightness and yet everything is so vivid on his mind like its real. _

_He cupped her face with both his hands and kissed her, his tongue rubbing against her sensually, their saliva's slipping out from the corner of her mouth. Fleur did not stop from what she's doing and add another digit inside of her making her moan loudly which is muffled by Sebastian's mouth against her._

_She could feel it – the way her walls started pulling on her fingers deeper insider of her clearly tells her she's going to come soon. Right before she could thrusts her fingers inside of her again, Sebastian held her wrist tightly making her stop. They broke the kiss and he stared in her eyes, which are clouded with pleasure._

**"Time for the reward that I promised you."**

_He whispered pushing her down at the bed, moving down and spreading her legs widely apart. Sebastian leaned down and move his tongue up and down in her sensitive flesh, making her gasped and entangled both her hand fully with his hair._

_His thumb and index finger parted her wet folds, before his tongue swirled in her clitoris in a circular motion and began sucking on her wetness, thrusting his tongue inside of her. Fleur gripped on his hair tightly, wanting him to go deeper and that's just he did. He thrusts his tongue as far as it could reached, making the girl called out his name repeatedly, begging for more._

_She could feel something building inside of her, and she knew she's reaching her climax. With Sebastian's teasing, it didn't take long for Fleur to come and screamed his name. The butler chuckled at he drank her cum._

_He stood up in front of her and removed his clothing, as Fleur looked away from him shyly. He went to her and kissed her lips, as he whispered gently._

**"I wish I could do it without hurting you…"**

_He then kissed her lips again, looking at her with questioning eyes, and she only nodded in response. His forehead against hers, and in a one swift motion – he entered her fully and Fleur bit her lips stopping herself from screaming. Sebastian growled._

**"You're so tight… just as I imagined, it feels so… wonderful."**

_He growled as he pulled out of her before pushing back in slowly, allowing her to adjust to his size. She's holding into his upper arms for dear life, her mouth lightly open as she sat up and kissed him on the lips, and wrapped her arms around him._

**"F-faster… please.."**

_Fleur whimpered, and he complied thrusting in and out of her, his pace fastening with each thrust. She grinned her hips against his, meeting his thrust creating an unbelievable friction making her cry out his name repeatedly. She doesn't care now if the others could hear her, as the only thing that mattered in this moment is the wonderful feeling that her and Sebastian are creating together._

_She could feel her walls beginning to twitch lightly, having a hold of Sebastian's cock lightly and letting go, before having a tight gripped again. His thrusts go hasher and more aggressive, hitting her g-spot making her scream over and over again at the wonderful bliss. _

_Sweat rolled off from Sebastian's forehead, hitting the same spot repeatedly and with a blink of an eye – she finally come, her walls caught his cock in a fierce gripped, as he thrusts a few times before pressing himself against her and release his seeds inside of her._

_The demon fell in the bed right next to her, wrapping his arms around her petite body and bit her neck hard before kissing her lips._

**"You're mine."**

_Sebastian said, watching the girl gave him a weak smile and they kissed, right before she fell asleep._


End file.
